


Falliam Frenzy by Dabien

by Dabien



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falliam Frenzy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabien/pseuds/Dabien
Summary: This is my works for Falliam Frenzy Event.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington & Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Week 1: Please stay

**Author's Note:**

> Alexis didn't expose Liam on La Perla Party, so they date ended up successfull. But Liam didn't feel right with the fact that he was lying to Fallon

They came back to the Manor from The La Perla party. It was just after 11 pm. The night wasn’t perfect, her mother’s presence and Jeff Colby weren’t the perfect addition to the perfect first date, but Fallon had fun with Liam tonight, but obviously Liam didn’t. Something definitely was on his mind what made him sad and pensive.   
“It was really nice evening.” Fallon said with gentle yet seductive smile on her face.   
“ Yes, it was.” Liam answered, but Fallon could sense that something was wrong with him. Liam mumbled something what sounds like “goodnight”, he kissed her cheek and then he turned around and went to his room. Fallon walked into her room and closed the door behind her. She didn’t know what went wrong. She was lovely and sexy and she didn’t say anything stupid like she used to when she was around boys she likes. And she definitely likes Liam and she thought he liked her too.   
Fallon took a quick shower, dried her hair and she put on lingerie, nothing sexy, just classic but this could affect Liam’s imagination. She went to his room. The door was partly open. She opened it and walked into.   
“Knock knock.” she said with a smile, but that what she saw wiped the smile from her face. He was packing his things.  
“ What are you doing?”   
“ I’m packing.” Liam looked like a child caught on candy’s stealing. He didn’t expect Fallon at this time.   
“ Our contract is clearly saying that I should leave the manor till midnight. It’s almost 12.30 am so I need to hurry up cause I missed deadline.” he quickly came back to being charming and amusing.   
“ Don’t worry, I won’t call out our bodyguards to throw you out of the gate. You can stay here till morning.” Fallon smiled widely and sat on a bed.   
“ You also can finish packing at the morning. “ Fallon added so that there would be no awkward silence between them.   
“Thanks Fallon, but I’d rather do it right now. In the morning I will make sure I took everything.” Liam came closer to bed and looked at Fallon. She was thinking that he wanted to touch her or maybe even kissed her and then it hit her. She realized she was sitting on his clothes. She stood up and sat next to them. She felt her cheeks blushed. She is Fallon Carrington, she’s never blushed. But the heat of her skin proved that she wasn’t completely herself when Liam Ridley was near. But he seemed to not seeing her shame, he was still absorbed in packing his stuff.  
“ You wanted to leave without saying goodbye, didn’t you?” she said sadly and when he raised his head, she knew he could sense the sadness in her voice.   
“No, of course not.” he replied but this was the most dishonest answer she’s ever heard.   
“Liar.” Fallon felt a metaphorical needle sticking into her heart. She’s never felt it before. Not even with Culhane, but with guy whom she knows a few days.   
“ I wouldn’t go without goodbye.” Liam stopped packing,set his backpack on the floor and sat next to her on the bed.  
“ I could not do it to you. But I think we both know it’s time for me to go.”   
“ Didn’t you enjoy our date?” she knew she sounded a little bit desperate but she didn’t care about it then.   
“ I did Fallon, really. I did enjoy our date. It was a wonderful night and also the last couple of days.” maybe unconsciously but he laid his hand on hers and squeezed.   
“ So what is wrong?” she said. She looked deeply into Liam’s eyes. Her sight let him know that she would know when he would lie again. He took a deep breath and said.   
“ I started to feel something for you Fallon. Seriously. I don’t know what exactly it is but I know it’s something.”  
Fallon couldn’t see herself but she was sure her eyes were shining and her face was more red than before. She smiled shyly. Liam’s face was completely different. He didn’t blush like a virgin teenager. His face was tense and Fallon could barely read any emotions from it. He squeezed her hand more tightly.   
“ Also I know that I couldn’t start nothing serious with you knowing that I lied to you since the beginning.”  
“ What are you talking about? Is it a joke?” Fallon wrenched her hand free.   
“ That woman, who we met in church on your grandfather’s funeral had right. She was old coworker of my parents John and Laura. “  
“ Wait a minute.” Fallon stood up and came closer to the windows. “ That means your name is…”  
“Jack” Liam said. He wanted to get closer to her but she stepped back.   
“ Why did you lie in the courthouse that you are Liam Ridley? “ she reached her hand in front of her to let him understand that she didn’t want him to get closer to her.   
“ I didn’t. “ Liam knew he screwed up and Fallon was angry at him. He needed to calm her down and made her listen to him.  
“ Please, let me explain everything.” he stepped away to give her space.   
“ You have two minutes. “ she folded her arms.  
“ Please sit down” Liam came to her and he pointed to the bed. She decided to sit but she tried to avoid his touch. Liam understood her intention and kept his distance. Fallon sat on the bed and crossed her legs. She sent him eloquent look to let him know he could start talking.   
“ Clock is ticking, one minutes left.”   
“ Okay “ he sighed and he knelt in front of her. Fallon recalled her business class about body language.   
He gave her a sign humbling himself before her that he gave up his resistance and he wanted to be completely honest with her.   
“ My full name is Jack Liam Ridley Lowden Van Kirk. My parents are John Lowden and Laura Van Kirk - shareholders of Van Kirk Industries in New York.” Fallon raised her eyebrows and she looked at Liam’s face and it seemed like he didn’t lie. She heard about Van Kirks. They are rich and powerful like Carringtons, some big and small scandals. Maybe she even heard about his Liam’s parents, maybe Blake met them a couple years ago.   
“ Okay but why you introduced yourself as Liam Ridley?”   
“ I changed my name a few years ago. My family’s mess very complicated my career and also my personal life. I’ve decided to cut myself off of them, started new life with new name and crystal clear card in Atlanta. Now I’m officially Liam Ridley. But some people still know me as Jack Lowden. People like Julia Haart or...”   
“ Julia knows who you are?” she interrupted his sentence in half a word.   
“ She does. I worked with her company last year during the promotion for Vanity Fair. That’s why I’ve acted that weird. I was afraid that someone would ask you about me.” he really wanted her to believe his words but he knew it’s all sound like a crazy story from stupid Hallmark movie.  
“ So you didn’t want me to know who you truly are?” she was definitely disappointed. Another man in her life who failed her.   
“ Honestly I didn’t. But not because I wanted to lie you. It’s because this is my real life. You’re part of Liam Ridley’s life, not Jack Lowden. I just didn’t expect this whatever is between us will survive. It was supposed to be for one day and then we would go our separate ways. ” he laid his hands on hers and squeezed them. It took several seconds before he could raised his head and looked into her eyes and it took another several minutes for either of them to break the silence.   
“ You know how insane your story sounds? “ he didn’t see tears in her eyes but he could hear how her voice broke.   
“ Trust me I would sound more insane if I told you this story the day we met on the bench.” it was funny that he asked her to trust him. He was totally sure he’s the last person on Fallon Carrington’s trust list.   
“ Anyway, I will take the rest of my stuff and go. I will not impose you anymore.” he released her hand and stood up.   
“ Wait.” she said and stood between him and door. Liam was a little bit disorientated.   
“ Look I appreciate that you told me the truth about your past and I understand why you didn’t tell me about it before, because it’s almost intimate and I’m like a stranger for you while you are my husband and I am your wife. Or was… It’s past midnight. “ Fallon felt stupid right now and she was talking through her hat, but she realized something. She realized she wasn’t ready to let Liam Ridley go.   
“ Anyway you lied to me and you made me think that I am hopeless date, which I’m a great date, but it isn’t the worst thing someone did to me and I feel I can forget you, because you don’t know so many things about me too but you can know if you want to. And I totally feel that I’m talking bullshit. And I always talk like this when I’m talking with a guy I like.” Fallon said with clenched teeth. She was sure she was as red as a tomato and she probably embarrassed herself. But she felt light too. It was the first time she told someone she liked how she felt and it was a great feeling. She was also happy this person was Liam.   
“ I like you Liam… Or Jack… But I’d rather call you Liam. I like you. “ she said it twice, in less than one minute, in the same sentence. Fallon never believes she was able to do it. What this man is doing to her?  
“ I like you too Fallon Carrington.” Liam answered. His eyes were full of happiness and relief. He touched her chin and closed his mouth to hers and kissed her. It was only their second kiss but Fallon knew that the taste of his lips was her favorite. He broke it and she smiled and giggled like a little girl.   
“ I’m not going to keep you in the Manor, you can go back to your place. But I really want to know you better and you to know me better. Please stay, stay in my life.”


	2. Week 2 : It's okay to cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam accompanies Fallon during her grandfather's funeral

Funerals of rich people were full of fake people and fake tears. People who saw the dead man only once in their life are coming and are daring to speak how amazing person the dead man was when he was alive even when he was completely piece of shit who should rot in the ground. They are saying many fake funny stories which are making everyone laugh. Nobody wants to laugh. All they want is it’s come back to home, to dogs and glass of cheap scotch. That’s why Liam hates funerals. That’s why he said no to Fallon at first. But then he thought how hard the whole situation is for her. Her grandfather died on the day of her wedding, it doesn’t matter if it was a fake wedding. She needed support and who could give her that if not her husband. Fake husband but also that doesn’t matter.   
Thomas Carrington’s funeral was more like a fashion show or a social meeting. Mourners were like vultures, just wanting to shine in the salons. Nobody cared about family’s feeling. Nobody cared about a coffin and the body into it. Liam recognized some people, they still didn’t find themselves a better hobby since his father’s funeral. He finally saw Fallon in the church, she was wearing a black dress. How she could look so beautiful both in black and white?  
“Looks like I haven’t missed anything.” he said creeping behind her. The sound of his voice didn’t scare her, but she looked surprised.   
“What are you doing here?”  
“Well, I’m your husband, aren’t I. And I figured you could use a friendly face today.” he could see that the sight of him made her relief but Liam decided to relieve the tension even more.  
“ You do owe me some barbecue, though.” she did owe him nothing even after that huge favor like marriage with completely stranger. He just wanted her smile and he won.   
“ Okay but you’re paying.” she said and turned around, he followed her. In the middle they met a vultures. Liam knew the woman, her favorite thing to do was going to funerals. And she knew him, she called him Jack. He pretended he had no idea what that woman was talking about. He was there for Fallon, he didn’t need drama. Finally the vultures let them go and they could sit in the church bench next to Fallon’s brother Steven.   
“ Can I take your hand?” he barely heard her silent question.  
“ Yeah, sure.” he answered and laid his hand on hers. Steven looked at them confused but he said nothing.   
The ceremony started and Liam counted the minutes to end. He didn’t feel comfortable in the church, he wasn’t a believer and the fact that many people could recognize him didn’t help. During Blake’s speech some old lady start smiling at him. Liam tried to control his breath and he squeezed Fallon’s hand tightly. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the guy who was watching them. Liam remembered he was on the wedding as a plus one of the bridesmaid. Then the door opened with a bang and a woman who wore a white stood in them.   
“ Oh my god, that’s my mother.”  
Liam was right, that funeral is just a show.   
***  
After ceremony Fallon left Liam with Sam and she went somewhere with her brother and stepmother. When she came back, she was angry, even furious, but she tried to pretend everything was okay.   
“ You don’t have to be brave Fallon. Your grandfather died, it’s okay to cry.” he whispered to her ear.   
“ I don’t want to cry Liam, I’m just tired and I want to come home. Will you take me home?” she led him to black limo with that weird guy from church at wheel. Liam opened her door. It only lasted a second, but Liam could see Fallon wiping away a tear.


	3. Week 3: You're a prick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very short chapter, but we all know Liam can't say Fallon no for too long

“Alison called.” Fallon heard Liam’s voice from their bedroom. It was almost 11 pm and no one should have called on that late hour, but it didn’t apply assistant. Day before their huge event. Fallon Unlimited Magazine premiere. It was actually Fallon’s event, she was the owner of the brand, but deep inside Fallon felt she couldn’t do it without Liam’s help and journal’s experience.   
“What did she want?” not that she cared about it right now. All she wanted right now is ending her night routine and laid next to Liam in their bed.   
“ She called to inform you that Hot Tea Atlanta confirmed their participation in the event.”  
“ Of course they did. That vultures never miss any opportunities.” Fallon said to herself and left her bathroom. As she walked toward the bedroom, she looked in the mirror. Last days were full of work but she found some time to go on a little shopping and now she was wearing one of her booty - short red lace nighty. She wanted to reward Liam her lack of time for him.   
“ So what do you think? “ Fallon took a sexy pose leaning on the door frame. Liam was laying in their bed, working on his iPad. He raised his head and looked at Fallon from under his glasses. God he was so hot in the glasses.   
“ You should wear something warmer. It’s December, very easy to catch a cold. “ Liam came back to his work.   
“ Seriously?! Don’t you enjoy the view?”   
“ It doesn’t matter if I’m enjoying the view or not. It cold outside and no one wants you to snot tomorrow during the speech. “ this time Liam didn’t even look at her. Fallon gave up and sat on the bed. She fixed her pillow and laid under the cover. Lying on her side, Fallon began to stroke Liam's shoulder. She was horny and thirsty for some fun and but he pretended that he didn’t see her intention. He didn’t stop reading some files.   
“ I know that man’s brain is complicated machine but you have to see how much I want to have sex with you right now.” Fallon didn’t try to hide her irritation.   
“ I can see it.” how he dared to be so insensitive to her needs.  
“ Oh you’re a prick.” Fallon laid on her back and crossed her arms.   
“ Am I a prick? Babe I just want you to remember we have to get up early tomorrow and you need to be rested and fresh. “ Liam took off his glasses and put them and an iPad on the bedside cabinet.   
“ I don’t see any reason why sex would make me not fresh and rested tomorrow. I know it could last hours when it comes to us, but we can be quick if we want to. “ Liam still looked so unconvinced.   
“ Is it your revenge for the times when I was keeping you at a distance? “  
“ You know me. I don’t do revenge. I just think we should wait with celebrating till tomorrow. Just get some rest Fallon, you worked so hard for the last few days.” Liam kissed Fallon cheek and turned his back on her.   
“ Fine, goodnight Liam. “ Fallon covered herself more tightly. The atmosphere in the room became cold. Then Fallon her Liam’s laugh.  
“ Why are you laughing dumbass?” she hit him and sat on the bed offended.   
“ What happened to my Fallon? My Fallon wouldn’t give up so fast. “ he turned to her and put his arm around her.   
“ You.. prick... you played... with me.” Fallon said between the kisses Liam gave her.  
“ Sometimes I want to be the one who keeps you on your toes”


End file.
